1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tilt mechanisms and telescopic mechanisms are widely known which are each included in a steering apparatus that steers wheels to a steering angle in accordance with a rotation of a steering wheel. For example, Prior Art 1 discloses a steering apparatus for vehicle having a tightening rod inserted through a tilt-elongated hole in a vehicle body bracket and a telescopic-elongated hole in a column bracket. The steering apparatus for vehicle of Prior Art 1 releases a force tightening the vehicle body bracket by turning of an operation lever, and performs tilt adjustment and telescopic adjustment.